The Dark Knight Legacy
by AlFanBoy
Summary: Post-TDKR. The story of Robin John Blake, Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle after the chaos in Gotham city caused by Bane and Thalia al Ghul.
1. A New Start

**So I watched The Dark Knight Rises a couple of times now...yeap a couple (3 times actually) and I must say that I can watch it at least 20 more times. I loved the movie and in my opinion its been the best ending for a trilogy. It did have some flaws but I am not here to review the movie, so I decided to do a story which focuses on Robin John Blake, Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle after the movie. So if you haven't seen the movie then I should warn you, don't read this...yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman**

* * *

"I guess we're both suckers" Selina told Batman before kissing him.

She watched as he got on The Bat then took off. The Bat rose above her and flew out of distance with a nuclear bomb hanging from it. She kissed the man who was driving just a minute ago and she didn't want to admit but she fell in love with that man…and now he was going to die. She promised to herself not to cry but she couldn't stop a tear from dropping. She got on the Bat-pod and drove off in the direction the bomb was being taken towards.

"You can't die on me Bruce" she whispered as she drove.

She dodged cars that were turned over and went full speed so she could see the ship escape Gotham. She reached the edge of the city just in time to see the ship pass by a building full in smoke.

John yelled angrily at the cops that had just blown up the bridge. He was furious and wanted so bad to do something but nothing he could do now. Their only way out of Gotham was blown out in pieces and the bomb would go off any minute now. He turned and saw a group of kids all gathered around together. He looked at them for a minute before walking towards them.

"Okay everybody get on the bus!" he told them.

"What are you doing!" the older man asked him.

"Protection from the blast we are going to be alright" John Blake told the kids. "Double top let's go!"

"It's an atom bomb!" the man argued.

"Do you think I am going to let this kids die without hope? Come on!" he told them then turned towards the man and told him to enter too. Soon everyone was in the bus but him. He watched as an explosion appeared at the top of a small building.

"All right heads down, this is it!" he yelled at the kids.

"No…" a blonde kid mumbled.

"No, that's Batman!" the kid next to him shouted.

John turned back to look at the building and noticed that what the kid had just said was truth. A flying black ship he had seen before was flying towards them…not towards them…towards the ocean. Soon the ship passed the bridge from above and continued its way towards the water. John heard cheering sounds from the bus but he felt that even though the bomb was being taken away…that it would kill someone, someone who's been his hero since a long time ago.

He continued watching the ship fly away and tried to see if anybody got out of the ship but apparently nobody did. Batman was still driving it and it didn't look like he was going to jump. Then the bomb went off and John was forced to take cover. Even though the bomb was far from them you could still feel that power it sent out. He looked back once the explosion passed but saw nothing but the smoke coming from it. He heard the kids cheer once again but he didn't feel like celebrating. He knew what happened; he knew that the Dark Knight was gone…

Selina watched as Bruce continued his way towards the ocean and pass above a bridge. Her eyes were watery but she didn't dare let the tears fall. Soon enough she saw the bomb explode along with the ship and Batman. She finally let the tears fall as she was hit by a wave of air.

She stood there after a few minutes looking at the place where the explosion took place then finally got on the Bat-Pod and took off.

Bruce or rather Batman reached the beach in nothing but a ripped suit and many cuts. He was injured but not as much as he was when he fought Bane. His vision was blurry and he couldn't really move but he tried, he wasn't going to give up.

"You never give up do you?" a voice asked near him.

Bruce turned to find none other than Selina Kyle, Catwoman. She was on the Batpod with a face of happiness that he never saw in her. She ran towards him and helped him up.

"There is no autopilot?" she mocked him.

"There wasn't six months ago…now, well there isn't either cause the Bat is gone" he replied.

"Let's go to my apartment and I can get you cleaned up"

"No, go to my mansion," he told her before starting to see black spots. "Heal…money…" he finally said then fainted.

"Even when you're about to die you brag about your money" Selina continued carrying him. She struggled but was finally able to put him on the Bat pod and take him to the Wayne mansion.

"Let's go" Bruce told Selina. They had gathered clothes and money from the mansion and now they were going to head over to Selina's apartment to pick up whatever she needs then they would erase themselves with the device Bruce gave Selina previously.

"So…I thought you were broke" Selina told him as they walked down the stairs to get on one of the cars that Bruce Wayne still had.

"Always keep a safe stack" he replied then opened the car for her to entered.

"You can't drive" She glared at him then took the keys and got into the driver's seat. Bruce looked once last time at his house, the one he grew up with, the one where his greatest goals where accomplished and they place where Batman was born.

"Goodbye" he finally said then entered the car and drove off with Selina by his side.

* * *

**Did you like it? Dislike it? Then hit the review button below and tell me what you think! I know half of it is basically the ending of The Dark Knight Rises but I had to write it so readers would understand it a little bit more and well yeah I just wanted to write it xD. Anyway, hope you liked it and please review, next chapter will be up on August 2!**

**Next Chapter:** _It has been one year since Batman sacrificed himself so he could save the citizens of Gotham. Now, the citizens of Gotham celebrate Batman Day and thank him once again for saving him...even a vigilant known as Nightwing._


	2. Batman Day

**Thanks for the three of you who reviewed, I appreciate it and also to those who favorited or followed my story. Now to the story, this chapter takes place a year after the death of Batman and features mainly the new vigilante Nightwing. A lot of things will be explained in the future for those who love to ask questions (like where are Bruce and Selina currently in or are they married, etc). Also, I made the site for this story which some of you should check out, there is a trailer, characters, etc (the link is on my profile...well about to be on my profile). Lastly, I need a Beta for this story if anyone is interested just pm.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman**

* * *

A figure jumped from roof to roof in the city of Gotham. He jumped out of high buildings and landed on another building a few feet away from the previous one without harming himself. He had a rapel gun on his belt which he used when he didn't complete a jump but in the current section he was he didn't needed to use it. He was wearing a completely black suit which had what looked like a blue bird or bat implanted on its chest. He was also wearing a golden belt and a black mask covering his eyes and the top part of his nose.

He stopped and looked at the people below, there were hundreds...no, thousands. Everyone was going to a special event that everyone that lived in Gotham remembered. It was Batman Day, the day the Batman saved the city from the chaos that monster known as Bane and his partner, Talia al Ghul caused. It had been one year since the death of Batman.

He looked as thousands of people were headed to the center of Gotham were they would attend and thank Batman once again from saving their lives. He knew Commissioner Gordon would say a few words like he did when Harvey Dent was believed to be a hero and he knew that everyone in Gotham would attend…including him. He once again continued his way towards the center of Gotham, climbing from roof to roof. He saw a few people pointing at him as he climbed and even heard a few people yell out his name.

They would yell "Look its Robin!" or "It's Nightwing!"

Soon he was climbing the way to the top of a huge building close to the City Hall of Gotham were the statue of Batman was. He watched as a few people entered but the place was full and they blocked the entrance so people would just have to wait outside. Nightwing stood on top of the building in the same position for about five minutes. He took out a small device and started pressing buttons on the screen. Within minutes he could hear everything inside the City Hall.

"I knew the Batman, he was a vigilante, a silent guardian and the protector of Gotham" he heard Commissioner Gordon say. "He sacrificed his life to save the people he believed in. We never knew who he was but we did know one thing…he always was there for us."

Nightwing heard bursts of applause through the device. A few speeches were told after but they weren't really important to Nightwing, he knew most of the men there never met Batman in person. After the speeches in the City Hall everyone headed towards the Robinson park then finally headed back to do whatever they did.

Bruce Wayne changed the channels of the Television in front of him. He was laying in a white couch of his house in Italy. It was dark but he didn't feel like sleeping at all. He continued changing channels then stopped when he noticed the title "Batman Day". He watched for a minutes as he heard speeches from the people of Gotham then he changed the channel.

"Do you miss it?" asked Selina Kyle who just entered the room. She was wearing nothing but one of his shirts and black underwear. She walked towards him then gave him a passionate kiss and seated next to him. "Can't sleep again?"

"No, I am fine just…not tired"

"Hmm…are you sure?" she asked as she place her index finger on her lips. She looked at him seductively. "Well…I am not tired either but I am not in the mood to watch TV"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Oh…I don't know…" she said seductively once again as she stood and walked back towards the room. "Come and find out" she shouted from the other side of the room.

Nightwing entered the cave located right under Wayne Manor which used to serve as the home of Bruce Wayne (Aka Batman) before he died. Now the mansion was a place for orphanage kids. The cave was the previous headquarters of Batman before Nightwing inherit it.

Nightwing took off his mask to reveal the face of the previous detective known as Robin John Blake. He was more muscular than before and had learned all about the gadgets Bruce Wayne used as Batman that were in the Batcave. He even talked to Lucius Fox a couple of months after the death of Batman so he could help him out with a few things which Lucius agreed after thinking about it for a few days. He didn't know Lucius was the one that constructed Batman's gadgets until he went through the video blogs that Bruce had made.

Robin started patrolling six months after the death of Bruce Wayne. He didn't dare use the suit Batman previously used so he made one of his own with the help of Lucius. They made one similar to the Batman suit but in a Red, Black and Yellow color. The upper body part was color red as well as the arm except for the black gloves similar to the Batman used to use. The lower part of the costume was completely black. The costume also had a long cape and a hoodie. That was the first Vigilante suit Robin ever used. He changed his costume two months after he made it and started using one a bit more darkish which was the one he currently was using. His previous costume remained next to where the Batman costume was.

John walked towards the center of the cave where a small platform was along with a computer. He started looking at the Police files of Criminals but then something caught his attention. It was an image on the news. It was what appeared to be a graffiti painting on the side of a building saying:

"_Come out Nightwing…"_

Below the three words was a giant green question mark.

* * *

**So there you have it, the second chapter of The Dark Knight Legacy. I would love to say that the last clue at the ending is going to be pretty to figure out. I mean who would challenge Nightwing and sign with a green question mark? I don't know you tell me. Next chapter will be up and running on August 4th don't forget and as I previously said, I need a beta! See the trailer and the website also!**

**Next Chapter:**_ Nightwing begins to wonder who the mysterious person challenging him is and what he wants from him. He decides to investigate and ends up finding a few clues of who this mystery person is._


	3. The Question Mark

**So third chapter is up and ready, this chapter focuses mainly on Nightwing and will barely have a paragraph about Bruce and Selina so don't get your hopes up...though the paragraph does have something that may surprise you (Insert Joker laugh here). Talking about the Joker, since I kind of got a few reviews and I know that a few of you may be reading this then I wanted to let you guys know who I will most likely add for villains. So here is the short list I have:**

**-Riddler (Obviously)**

**-Scarecrow (You'll see him soon enough...)**

**-The Joker (Yes our favorite villain will appear...but he's too much fun so I didn't want to bring him in instantly)**

**-Harley Quinn (Say what!?)**

**-Thomas Elliot (He's a villain? I never heard of him...well is that his villain name? Do your research, that's homework)**

* * *

John Blake went through his computers looking up information for the mysterious person with the green question marks. He heard about a few people say it was the Joker but Blake knew that it wasn't, the Joker was in Arkham Asylum along with a few other criminals. John hadn't join the police when the Joker attacked the city 8 years ago, he saw on the news as the crazy criminal killed cops, exploded hospitals and challenge the Batman. The Joker was caught by Batman and taken to Arkham right after his capture. Arkham Asylum got a little of security shortly after the Joker's capture in order to keep him from escaping.

John Blake continued searching for more clues of this Question Mark person and found a few pictures that could help him. He continued searching for more news about the mark then noticed something in the three pictures that had the words "Come out Nightwing…"

"Hmm…" John Blake looked at the pictures carefully trying to find what his sudden discovery meant. In each picture there was a reflection of a small part of the title of a building. He looked at the words then wrote them down. He quickly solved the puzzle.

"Purple Mark Club!" he yelled to particularly no one. He rose from his chair and walked to the motorcycle Lucius made for him. They became really good friends after they met and managed to help each other often. The motorcycle Lucius made for John was similar to the Bat's but a bit smaller, smaller wheels and it was dark blue and black. Soon he was riding off towards the club.

Nightwing stood on the roof of a medium sized building. He was looking at the people inside the club through the glass window on the center of the roof. The window was right above a pair of empty tables. He looked inside to see if there was any suspicious activity but he didn't spot any. He kept looking for someone to do something but they just drank and dance. He was about to leave when three men entered the club, they were buff and were wearing purple masks and green suits. Nightwing had no idea who they were but he had a feeling they were related to the Green Mark.

The three men were carrying pistols. Nightwing studied the situation real quick then decided to finally enter the club and find answers.

He jumped through the window and landed on the table. "Mind if I interview you boys?" He said then jumped out of the way as one of the men shot at him with his pistol. Nightwing took out his two black Eskrima sticks after throwing a blue disk at one of the men hitting him on the chest making him fall backwards. The blue disks were similar to the Batarangs Batman previously used; they were basically the same thing just in different shape and color. The other two tried to shoot him but when they noticed he was too close to them they decide to throw in some punches.

Nightwing blocked the first punch and managed to kick the other one on the face. He hit one on the stomach then hit the other knocking him out. Only one left…

Nightwing punched the other one on the gut then pushed him towards the wall. "Who are you working for?" he asked.

"I won't tell you anything…" the thug spat back.

"Are you sure?" Nightwing replied then slapped the guy. "I have all night fatty"

The man in the green suit tried to punch him but Nightwing managed to duck and push him up against the wall once again. "I am going to ask one more time," he said slowly. "Who are you working for?"

"You don't scare me"

"We'll see about that" Nightwing said then pushed him to a window. They were on the second floor meaning that if he fell out the window, well he wouldn't die but it would definitely hurt. Nightwing pushed him harder against the window and you could've heard cracking noises coming from the window.

"F-Fine!" the man shouted. "They call him Riddler!"

"Riddler?"

"Yes, he works at a building on Crime Alley"

"Anything else?"

"Yes, he told me to give you this" the man said then handed him an envelope. Nightwing hit him on the face with one of his sticks knocking him unconscious then left the scene.

Bruce woke up next to a beautiful girl with dark brown hair on his chest. He tried his best to get out of bed without waking her up but unfortunately he didn't achieve his goal. He could've escaped any girl in the past who was on his chest or maybe even completely on top of him but with Selina it was a different case.

"You know this is what I hate about you" she complained. "Why don't you wake up like every other normal husband does?"

"So you want me to wake up at 10 am?"

"Where did you hear that?" she said with sleepiness in her voice. "Wake up at 1 pm for god's sake"

"I won't be the only one to wake you up at this time" Bruce replied then went to lie in bed with Selina once again.

"Like his mother, the baby sleeps like every normal person"

Baby cries where heard just outside the room. "Are you sure about that?" teased Bruce.

John Blake stood in his room at the Wayne Manor. It wasn't that big but it was at least something, he decided help out there and volunteered as a guardian though he looked more like a security guard than a guardian. He shut down the entrance to the elevator right after the orphanage open, he didn't want any of the kids to accidently find the lair of the legendary Batman. He didn't really spend much time at Wayne Manor though; he worked at Wayne Industries during the day then helped out the Orphanage a little then finally spent the night working as Nightwing.

He tried to find anything weird on the envelope like a tracking device or anything but all it had was a green question mark and an S that looked like was drawn as if it was gas. He tried to find fingerprints but didn't find anything that would help him track down Riddler.

He sat on the small soft bed in the room and turned the TV on to see if anything interesting was happening. He was switching channels when he noticed the name "Dr. Jonathan Crane Missing"

John raised the volume a little to hear about the sudden disappearance of Crane also known as the Scarecrow. He watched as they said that Jonathan Crane went missing the previous night from Arkham Asylum. Then he thought of a possible theory…the Riddler took Crane. He had no idea why Riddler did it or if this meant good news of bad news but he was 90% sure that the green gas S stood for Scarecrow. He knew he needed to find them before they caused any trouble…

* * *

**So there it is, I think the ending was okay and the fight too, I could've maybe done it so much better but...meh...whatever. Then there is the little Bruce and Selina part what did you think about the little spoiler...they have a child, SAY WHAT!? Anyway what do you think of that? A little early I know but I am okay with it and I already have a scene for the baby though the question you guys may have is...what is his/her name? Is it Helena, Damian or another name? I don't know but there is a lot of questions that you peeps may have so I am just going to shutup now and let the story explain the stuff...**

**Lastly, I need a beta cause well I just feel I need one xD Anyway if anyone is interested just pm and let's go for 25 reviews this time guys, if I get 25 I'll update a day sooner! **

**Next chapter:**_ Nightwing seems to be even more desperate about this Riddler guy and will do whatever he can to find him. Bruce Wayne may also find someone who he hadn't seen in quite a while..._


End file.
